


Redux

by crna_macka



Series: A Kiss is not a Kiss (Midvale High) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing else happens between Kara and Alex after the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt "Alex and Kara are talking about Kara's horrible kissing story and Alex kisses her."
> 
> Follows "[Undo, Undone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5584198)."

A lot can happen in two weeks. Or very, very little. Or nothing at all.

Nothing else happens between Kara and Alex after the kiss. Kisses. Kissing. But no, nothing else happens and things continue as normal and Alex finally agrees to go out with the softball team’s pinch hitter. Sort of. Unofficially.

Kara has a busy stretch of homework and projects and has no time for her own date. She and Jason text constantly and hold hands between classes, though, while Alex and Brooke are left stealing meaningful glances across the crowded hallway and bumping elbows when they pass each other. And to make up for being so clandestine throughout the days, Alex pulls her maybe-girlfriend into a secluded stairwell before she goes home and Brooke goes to the weight room, and lets herself be kissed against the cold stone wall.

It feels good enough that she is surprised, and it feels good enough that she can forget all about Kara and focus on the body pushed against her own. Focus on _Brooke_ , who is firm and supple all at once, whose voice rasps like sand after a long game, who doesn’t need Alex to protect her from the feelings that spark between them.

Alex focuses on that and feels _good_ about that for about a week and a half until she comes home one evening and Kara pulls her into her own room, closes the door, and throws her hands in the air. “ _Why_ didn’t you tell me how bad it could be? I did everything right! I let him take the lead!”

Alex blinks, stunned, trying to sort through the problem without being given any preamble to go off of. “What? Who?”

“ _Jason_ ,” Kara wails.

Alex cringes at the noise and tries to shush the other girl. “Okay, okay. Tell me what happened. Do I have to break his fingers?”

“What? No!” Startled out of her immediate distress, Kara drops her voice to a harsh whisper. “We kissed. He kissed me. Whatever. It was _awful_.”

“Oh,” Alex says. She’s at a loss for words.

Kara is not. “Like, here I am, thinking I’ve got this, I can totally do this now, but oh my god it was like he’d _never_ kissed a girl before, I mean, and I _know_ he’s kissed girls before but none of them bothered to say ‘Hey, new girl, Jason has this weird thing where he doesn’t really know how to tilt his head or hold back,’” and then Alex tunes out and rubs her temple but keeps nodding. She can’t deny Kara a chance to vent.

The tirade ends with an explosive sigh and Kara flopping on the bed in defeat. It’s time for Alex to step up.

“I’m sorry your first kiss sucked,” she offers, but not without a small smile at her own pun. “But look at it this way: bad kissing is part of the human experience, too, Kara.“

“You didn’t prepare me for that,” Kara pouts at the ceiling. Alex hopes that means she misses the blush rising in her cheeks.

“Um, thanks, I guess,” Alex says, trying for dry or sarcastic, or anything that won’t betray the way her heart beats a little faster at the memory and inadvertent compliment. _Brooke_ , she reminds herself. That’s a feeling Brooke inspires in her. And Brooke _is_ a good person to kiss.

“Would it be terrible if I break up with him?” Kara asks, oblivious to Alex’s line of thought or the catch in her breath. “I don’t want to kiss him again. Ever.”

“That’s… It couldn’t have been that bad,” Alex tries to joke. “Maybe _you_ should teach _him_.”

“Oh my - _NO_.” Kara is so emphatic that she bolts upright and grabs Alex’s arm. “I can’t. Like, for _so_ many reasons.”

Alex gently pushes Kara’s hand away to give herself some space, but Kara only takes Alex’s hand in both of hers, pleading, “Just tell me I’m not a horrible person, because I reeeeally don’t want to go through that again. I think I’m scarred for life.”

“Okay,” Alex says. “You’re not a horrible person. And I’m pretty sure you’re not scarred for life.”

Kara breaks into a grin that is entirely like the sun emerging from behind a cloud in the cheesiest of metaphors. “Maybe you just spoiled me for everyone else. Set the bar too high.”

Alex’s stomach knots and she reminds herself - Kara doesn’t hear herself. Kara is her responsibility. Kara is an alien, and aliens see things differently. She knows that. 

When Kara kisses her playfully, it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t count. Alex closes her eyes and thinks of Brooke, thinks about how it wouldn’t be like that with Kara, hiding at the bottom of the stairs, a wall holding her up as she pulls the other girl close.


End file.
